6 MESES
by kaloblack
Summary: 6 meses despues de la dramatica separacion de Booth y Bones, ambos son reunidos para trabajar en un caso muy especial, lejos del Laboratorio pero trabajando a la distancia con todos los Squints.RATE M PARA FUTUROS CAPITULOS
1. Chapter 1

NA: Esta es una historia que me ronda la cabeza en clases desde el otro día, no la quiero hacer muy larga pero ya tengo al menos los primeros 3 capítulos bien claros, espero que les guste.

Declaración: No soy dueña de Bones, por que de serlo en la escena final de esta temporada hubiera puesto un beso en lugar de dejarlo en que se toman de la mano.

Booth tiene tan pocos placeres en estos días; por ejemplo, no tiene una buena noche de sueño, porque esas bolsas para dormir o las mal llamadas camas de las barracas, no son nada buenas para dormir. Comida caliente tampoco, por eso extrañaba el Dinner, y a Sid, una sopa de Mamma seria grandiosa, buena comida era un recuerdo lejano y a veces el recordaba una comida en especial, unos Macarrones con Queso, pero no quiere pensar. Incluso un baño en su tina caliente, con cerveza fría y un Comic le era negado, por eso se limita a disfrutar el único placer que le queda, una ducha caliente que relaja los músculos de la espalda y el estrés de los últimos 6 meses de vuelta en la milicia. Pero en ocasiones ni eso podía disfrutar….

-Sargento Booth, el General lo necesita verlo en su oficina.

- Ahora mismo?

-Si Sargento, parece que lo estaba buscando desde ayer, cuando estábamos en el entrenamiento de rastreo.

- Bueno, estaré allí en un minuto- _dijo Booth mientas se secaba el cuerpo con la tolla, nada era sagrado en estos días._

- OK, Sargento.

_Booth se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y se apresuro a la oficina del General pensando en que no tenia ni la mas lejana idea de lo que el General al mando de la base podría necesitar de el. Al llegar frente a la puerta del despacho toco la puerta tres veces y una voz le dijo que pasara._

- General, usted necesitaba verme?-_dijo Booth mientras entraba y se paraba a ser un saludo militar._

-Si Sargento Booth, en descanso, por favor tome asiento que lo que debemos discutir es algo, es algo largo y difícil, por eso póngase cómodo que esto tomara su tiempo.

_Los minutos pasaron y el General concluyo la explicación entregando una carpeta con reportes y fotografías._

-Entonces, usted dice que estos dos cuerpos fueron encontrados dentro de la Base, no son cuerpos atribuibles a caídos durante el combate, solo uno de ellos fue identificado hasta ahora y ambos cuerpos fueron hallados en lugares que no son comúnmente utilizados, eso es Señor?

- Mas o menos, los cuerpos fueron hallados con 4 meses de diferencia, el primero poco antes de su llegada y el segundo hace mes y medio, se abrió investigación para ambos casos, pero hasta ahora todo es inconcluso, además los lugares donde los cuerpos se hallaban eran muy utilizados hasta hace 1 año, por ejemplo el primero-_dijo señalando la fotografía-_ fue hallado en las barracas occidentales que eran utilizadas para los nuevos reclutas, y el otro fue hallado en el deposito de equipo viejo.

-Entiendo, Señor, entonces lo que usted quiere es mi ayuda puesto que soy Agente del FBI?, porque si es eso lo que desea, deje me decirle que mas que mi ayuda lo que usted necesita son unos cuantos Squints.

- No lo entiendo Sargento, que son estos Squints de los que usted habla?

- No, Señor, Los Squints no son un Que sino un Quien o Quienes, porque usted necesita mas de uno para este caso, -_dijo mientras revisaba otra ves la carpeta u negaba con la cabeza mientras pasaba las hojas.-_ por ejemplo yo trabajo con los del Jefersonian, Señor.

-Lo que me quiere decir es que toda la investigación hasta ahora es basura?

No, Señor, pero todo esto-_mostro la carpeta y su contenido-_ es tan solo trabajo de investigación policiaco, no hay una sola evidencia corroborada científicamente, por ello es que se han topado con tanto caminos sin salida, y la investigación no da resultados. Señor.

- Esta bien, lo que necesitaba oír era eso, soluciones, entonces lo que me hace falta son algunos de estos Squints?, donde los puedo encontrar, en el Instituto Jefersonian del que habla?

- Si supongo que allí estarán sus remplazos, aunque no se que tan buenos sean, Señor

- Otra vez no lo entiendo Sargento no dice que trabajaba con ellos?

- Si, Señor, Yo trabajo con los Squints del Jefersonian, pero la mayoría tomaron un sabático o están fuera del país trabajando en otros proyectos.

- Entonces cuando usted los dejo para regresar el Ejercito, cada uno tomo un camino distinto?

-Si, es decir No, es decir algo así, Señor.

- Ok, entonces dígame que necesito conseguir?, que clase de Squints debo buscar?

- Bueno, Señor, Yo trabajaba con una Patóloga, Medico forense, una artista forense, especialista en computadoras, un Entomólogo, minerólogo, a veces nos daba una mano un Sicólogo, perfilador criminal, y mi compañera es una Antropóloga Forense.

- Entonces usted necesita 10 personas para investigar este caso?

- No Señor, son solo , lo se parece que fueran mas pero ellos son los mejores y tienen al menos dos especialidades.

- Perfecto, buscare a los mejores y los traeré para que le ayuden en la investigación.

- Lo siento, Señor, Ya le dije yo trabajo con los mejores y ellos no están disponibles, ayudare en lo que sea necesario y trabajare con quienes usted pueda conseguir, por que no creo que pueda conseguir a nadie mejor que mis Squints. Quizás debería pedir a la NCSI algunos especialistas.

- SI, sargento ellos ya hicieron la investigación en el primer cuerpo y no llegaron muy lejos, en el mejor de los casos obtuvieron el mismo resultado que le muestro en esta carpeta, no quiero que esto se riegue como pólvora, ellos ya están investigando, pero esta seria una investigación paralela, su tasa de resolución de crímenes es superior a la de cualquier NCSI, por eso lo quiero a usted al frente de la investigación

-Ok, Señor, pero como le esplique yo nunca lo hice solo, yo dependía de mi equipo de Squints.

- Perfecto, Sargento, en cuanto tenga noticias de los Squints que necesita le hare saber. Se puede ir, Sargento.

- Ok, Señor, Con su permiso.

_Booth salió rápidamente de la oficina, tenía el tiempo justo para formar su tropa y ponerla a trabajar._

-Capitán Sanders, necesito que haga una investigación- _dijo el General al hombre que entraba por la puerta en ese momento._

- Si General, dígame en que puedo ayudarle.

- Necesito los nombres de el equipo que trabaja con el Sargento Booth, en la división de homicidios en el FBI, y donde los puedo encontrar.

- Usted piensa que los necesitamos para la investigación, Señor

- Bueno, El Sargento Booth dice que lo que necesito son Squints, y que "sus Squints" son los mejores, entonces los traeré para que trabajen en este caso. No importa como pero los traeré.


	2. el lab

**Este es el segundo chap, sorry por la demora, pero que semanita de locos he tenido, hasta perdí el celular, bueno espero que esto ayuda a pasar el rato, mientras pongo el siguiente que será creo muy pronto.**

**Ya saben que nada es mío, porque sino hace rato esos dos ya se habría casado y tendría millones de hijos. Jajajaja.**

=========================00000000===============================

General Anthony Sumers, tomo el avión a la mañana siguiente con un plan bien preparado, los nombres del equipo del agente Booth no fueron difíciles de hallar, lo difícil seria saber por donde empezar, eso le tomo una par de horas de consideración, pero al final decidió empezar por aquellos que se quedaron trabajando en Washington, ellos eran clave para la investigación así podían utilizar el laboratorio para trabajar la evidencia, por eso pensó en la manera correcta de aproximarse a los Squints.

PRIMER OBJETIVO: Washington

* Dra. Camille Saroyan

* Dr. Lance Sweets (Procura su discreción, el FBI no debe involucrarse en una investigación militar)

SEGUNDO OBJETIVO: Paris-Francia

* Dr. Jack Hodgins ( heredero del Cantilever Group)

* Angela Montenegro de Hodgins.

TERCER OBJETIVO: Isla Muluku

* Dra. Temperance Brennan

Ella seria la mas difícil de convencer el proyecto que trabaja cambiaria las teorías de la Antropología y otros cosas que a el poco le importaban pero parecía que la Dra. Brennan seria difícil de atraer al caso.

Eso pensaba mientras se acercaba el mostrador con un guardia de seguridad del Instituto Jefersonian.

- Buenas tardes, -_saludo el guardia_

-Necesito pasar al laboratorio medico legal, tengo que ver a la cabeza del departamento, Dra. Saroyan.

- Si, señor – _contesto enseguida, entrego un carnet de visitante pero en ese momento entro una llamada y el la debía atender- _lo siento, lo escoltare al laboratorio en un segundo, permítame contestar esta llamada, Señor.

- Si quieres yo lo llevo Joe, -_ dijo una vos cantarían detrás del General._

- Gracias Jenny, eso seria muy bueno.

- Acompañe entonces, General?

- Si, soy el General Sanders, de la Armada- _la pobre muchacha perdió en ese momento el color del rostro y con vos temblorosa pregunto_

- Es por el Agente Booth?, el esta bien? Disculpe yo se que no es mi asunto pero, esto no es, es decir usted no trae …

_El había visto esa mirada muchas veces como para confundir lo que preguntaba, estaba claro que ella conocía a agente Booth._

-No, No traigo malas noticias sobre el Agente Booth, usted lo conoce entonce?

- O claro- _ lo decía con orgullo, como si conocerlo era el equivalente de conocer a una celebridad, eso le pareció gracioso- _yo soy asistente técnica aquí en el laboratorio y he trabajado en el laboratorio medico legal por 5 años casi, los conozco a todos.

- Oho, entiendo su preocupación entonces.

- Usted no tiene ni idea de lo que seria si algo le pasa al Agente Booth, este laboratorio se vendría a bajo a pedazos, no porque el trabaje aquí sino por lo duro que nos golpearía a todos, en especial a la Dra. Brennan, ella estaría devastada de nuevo.

- Ellos son muy cercanos?

- Cualquiera que los ve piensa que son una pareja de casados, son increíbles, hubo una ves que el FBI fingió la muerte del Agente Booth, y eso casi mato a la Dra. Brennan, ella no comía, casi no dormía y estaba trabajando su camino a la tumba junto a el, cuando descubrió que estaba vivo dicen que lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo arrojo al suelo.

- Vaya reacción apasionada.

- Si, eso era lo que buscaba el Dr. Sweets, creo, escuche que el fue el culpable de no decirle a la Dra. Brennan que Booth no estaba muerto de verdad.

- El Dr. Sweets, pero que ganaba el con eso- _esta conversación estaba siendo muy educativa, le estaba dando muchas pistas de cómo tratar a la Dra. Brennan._

- No lo se, pero como el es el sicólogo de ellos, creo que quería probar algo, supongo que lo que es obvio para cualquiera que los ve juntos, es decir una mujer que prácticamente se enfrento a el FBI para rescatarlo la ultima ves que lo secuestraron, y la primera ves que eso le paso al Agente Booth la Dra. Brennan lo busco sola, sin ayuda de nadie, y lo encontró antes que la gente del FBI. Eso que le dice a usted, y yo no le he dicho todo lo que el Agente Booth a hecho por ella, pero usted los conoce, los esta buscando a ellos, porque déjeme decirle que ellos están en una sabático de un año, pero eso ya lo sabe, usted conoce al Agente Booth?

- Falta mucho para llegar al laboratorio- _pregunto para desviar la atención de la chica,-_ Yo estoy buscando a la Dra. Saroyan.

- Este es el Laboratorio, y esa de allá es la oficina de la Dra. Saroyan quiere que lo anuncie, creo que ella ahora esta hablando con el Dr. Sweets.

_Perfecto pensó el, dos pájaros de un tiro, ahora se podía ahorrar el viaje a Hoover._

-No gracias, fue agradable conocerla, muchas gracias otra ves.

- Esta bien hasta luego.

_Se dirigió a la puerta que Jenny había indicado, la pobre muchacha no supo cuanta ayuda le había prestado, ahora podría cuestionar un par de cosas al Dr. Sweets y con suerte tendría a la Dra. en el avión rumbo a la base en menos de lo que el mismo pensaba, todo salía a la perfección. Justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta, esta se abrió y se topo con ambos Doctores._

-Esta Booth bien?- _la vos angustiada de Camille Saroyan cuestiono- al parecer el representaba malas noticias._

- Dra. Saroyan, supongo, le molestaría si hablamos en privado?

-pero... la voz débil de Sweets empezó, pero Cam fue mas rápida

-El Dr. Sweets podría estar presente también, si no le molesta, el también conoce a Booth.

- O por su puesto, debo hablar con ambos, solo que prefiero hacerlo a puerta cerrada si no hay inconveniente. Dra. Saroyan.

- Claro que no hay inconveniente,- _lo dijo mientras pasaban a la oficina y ella cerraba otras ves la puerta-_ pero siento que estoy en desventaja, usted conoce mi nombre y no me ha respondido mi pregunta sobre Booth.

- Muy cierto, permítanme presentarme soy el General Anthony Sumers, Armada de los Estados Unidos, y como ustedes presienten el asunto que me trae aquí hoy esta relacionado con el Sargento Booth, pero no es sobre él, en si, sino algo que necesita de su experticia, permítame explícame mas claramente…-_ y con esto empezó la misma explicación que le dio a Booth y entrego a Cam una copia de la investigación hasta el momento y fotos_

- Ya veo, y honestamente Booth tiene razón, nada de esto podría ser sostenido en corte.

- Si el Sargento Booth lo reviso y concluyo lo mismo, allí mi necesidad de tener al Equipo del Jefersonian, para esta investigación.

- El equipo actual del Jefersonian es otro General, sin contar a la Dra. Saroyan y a mi los demás son suplentes, no se si Booth le dijo que parte del equipo, una gran parte no esta en Washington.

- Oh, por supuesto que lo dijo, así como también que el trabajaría con quien sea que yo pudiera conseguir, pero lo que yo pretendo es reunir a todo el equipo original, hoy mismo tomo un avión para reunirme con el Dr. Hodgins y su esposa.

- No se que tan realistas son esas pretensiones, General, cuente conmigo y Sweets, en todo caso, y tal vez, logre la colaboración de Hodgins y Angela, pero la Dra. Brennan es un asunto totalmente diferente.

- Ustedes consideran que ella se negara a prestar su ayuda en este caso?

- No, la Dra. Brennan nunca se negaría a ayudar, pero no dejara su excavación, dirá que puede hacer la investigación a la distancia, colaborando como una consultora, y hasta le recomendara un Antropólogo Forense calificado y en el que ella sienta confianza para el trabajo.

- No habría poder humano que la hiciera dejar su excavación- _quizás la cosa era mas difícil de lo que el pensaba, quizás requeriría mayor persuasión. En ese momento el teléfono de la oficina sonó y Cam se excuso y lo contesto, escucho a quien estuviera del otro lado y dijo, _

-No, estuvo bien, diles que esperen, iré en un minuto, no permitas que lo muevan, -_cerro el teléfono, respiro profundamente_- Podrían disculparme un minuto, resolveré este inconveniente y regresare en unos minutos.

-Dra. Saroyan, recuerde que trabajara con sustitutos requiere tiempo para la adaptación…

- No, Sweets, han sido 5 meses, y lo vuelven ha hacer, yo lo voy a resolverlo de una vez.- _y con esto salió de la oficina, esta era la oportunidad para cuestionar al Sicólogo sobre sus pacientes, pero como empezar._

- entonces, Dr. Sweets, según su criterio, no tengo oportunidad de sacar a la Dra. Brennan de esta excavación en la Isla de Muluku?

- La Dra. Brennan es una mujer de ciencia, el reto que representa el Proyecto en la Isla de Muluku, es demasiado importante, si usted tuviera una razón Lógica por la cual ella deba priorizar una investigación sobre este descubrimiento Antropológico, ella aceptaría, pero no hay nada lógico que usted pudiera decir para convencerla.

- Entiendo, y si enviara al Sargento Booth, usted cree que el sea capaz de convencerla?- _debía probar, aunque esa no era la idea que tenia en mente._

- No creo que nada que pudiera decirle en Agente Booth, perdón la costumbre, el Sargento Booth, haría que cambie de opinión, y el lo sabe, por eso le dijo que trabajaría con quien usted pueda conseguir.

- Creí que eran muy unidos, que hacían todo el uno por el otro? Supongo que hay limites para todo, incluso para ellos y de lo que son capaces?

- Esta bien lo que dice, ellos han hecho de todo el uno por el otro, por ponerlo en palabras del Agente Booth, el mataría y moriría por ella, y la Dra. Brennan haría lo mismo, pero esta no es una situación extrema que requiera de apelar ha esas emociones específicamente.

_Bingo, pensó el general, eso era lo que el quería escuchar, ahora todo estaba resulto, hoy sin saber que lo hicieron, Jenny y Sweets solucionaron el problema que representaba la Dra. Brennan._

-Siento la interrupción, -_dijo Cam la entrar a la oficina otra vez-_ donde estábamos?

-Oho, no hay problema, Dra. Saroyan, gracias a ambos por su tiempo, tomare en consideración lo que me dicen de la Dra. Brennan. Independientemente de eso cuento con su apoyo?

-Si, cuenta con mi apoyo y el del Dr. Sweets.

- Dr. Sweets, no debo hacerle notar que el FBI, no debe envolverse en la investigación, que es un asunto militar, eso no le causaría problemas espero.

- No, puedo trabajar externamente en colaboración con otras Instituciones, no veo porque habría un problema de principio.

- Perfecto entonces. Ha sido un placer conocerlos a ambos.

- General le molestaría que le pidiera un para de cosas antes de que se retire, son para la investigación.

- No, Dra. Saroyan, dígame que necesita exactamente. –_Cam tomo un hoja de su escritorio y escribió una lista y se la entrego._

- creo que es lo mas urgente que necesita ser analizados, esas muestras las necesitaría enseguida para empezar las pruebas que necesitan ser realizadas.

-Estarán de camino aquí mañana mismo, Hasta luego y muchas gracias a Ambos.

_Salió de la oficina y del Jefersonian con mayor convicción que antes, su plan resultaba, no había duda, el equipo se reuniría, la suerte estaba de su parte y pronto con la ayuda de todos los Squints y Booth, pronto sabría quien estaba detrás de las muerte de dos personas en su Base, y cuando supiera quien es tendría el asesino de su hermano. Si el primer cuerpo identificado era el de un Soldado, pero el segundo, no estaba sin identificación, era Martin Sumers, Capitán y Medico de la Armada, y quien fuera el responsable por su muerte pagaría por ello el mismo se encargara de eso. Una vez dentro del taxi el General saco su teléfono, espero hasta que contestaran y dijo._

- Capitán Sanders necesito que arregle las cosas para que tomo usted el avión para la Isla Muluku.

- No entiendo General, usted cree que no podrá llegar a tiempo, es eso? General yo puedo modificar la hora del vuelo, si es necesario.

- No es por que no pueda tomar el vuelo, Capitán, y si quiero que cambie las ordenes para el vuelo, Quiero que salga Usted hoy mismo o a mas tardar mañana muy temprano para esa isla. Pero no se preocupe usted no hablara con la Dra. Brennan, apenas llegue al avión utilizare mi computador y le enviare un archivo, imprímalo en papel oficial y séllelo como los sobres que entregamos a las familias de los desaparecidos en combate. Entiende a donde voy con esto Capitán?

- Oh si General, perfectamente.

=========================00000000===============================

**Ya casi tengo bien ideado el chap con el Rating M, pero aun me falta un poco de inspiración, los reviews inspiran, entonces depende de ustedes.**


	3. De Francia a Indonesia

**ESTE CAPITULO ME COSTO MUCHO LO HICE Y DESHICE UN PAR DE VECES, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.**

**UNA VES MAS NADA DE BONES ES MIO, AUNQUE TENGO MUCHAS MEDIA DE RAYAS QUE ESTOY SEGURA LE GUSTARIAN A BOOTH.**

=========================00000000===============================

_La Résidence du Berry, hotel donde los Hodgins se hospedan en una de las paradas en su viaje, no fue difícil de encontrar, ahora lograr que la gente del hotel no lo descubriera mientras subía a la habitación fue otro asunto, pero el entrenamiento de Francotirador largamente en desuso le permitió llegar a la habitación sin ser visto, necesitaba hablar con los Hodgins pero no quería que ellos estuvieran precavidos, factor sorpresa como con la Dra. Saroyan y Dr. Sweets eran necesarios. Frente a la puerta tomo el ultimo respiro antes de enfrentarse a su siguiente objetivo un Entomólogo que cree en conspiraciones secretas y su esposa, la ironía es que esta conspiración no la tramaba el gobierno, sino el. Pero tal vez eso también jugaría en su favor. Con tres golpes firmes en la puerta espero por una respuesta._

- Ange, tu pediste servicio a la habitación?

- No, pero pueden ser los vecinos por el ruido de anoche.

- Oh por dios no fuimos tan ruidosos, y estas paredes no parecen tan delgadas como las del Hotel en Paris. -_los recién casados sonaban muy divertidos, quizás el asunto se complicaría con ellos ahora que lo de la Dra. Brennan pintaba tan bien. Mientras esto cruzaba por su mente la puerta se abrió y el hombre frente al General Sumers, lo miro con sospecha, luego dijo_

- Si?

- El Dr. Hodgins, Supongo, soy el General Sumers de la Armada de los Estados Unidos, me permitiría hablar con usted un minuto.-_ ni bien estas palabras salieron de su boca, el General Sumers tuvo frente a el a una hermosa mujer, su rostro totalmente perturbado._

- Esta Booth bien?_- era la tercera ves en menos de 3 días que alguien le preguntaba eso, que la gente desconocía que los amigos y compañeros de trabajo no son contactados por el ejercito cuando algo le pasa a los soldados, sola la familia es contactada…pero el pensamiento se le corto allí, ellos al parecer se veían como familia, los unos de los otros, _

- Dr. Hodgins y Sra. Supongo, podríamos hablar en privado, por favor, lo que necesito informarles es delicado y un pasillo de hotel no parece ser el lugar indicado.

- Es verdad, Jack, deja pasar al General Sumers dijo?- _pregunto Angela mientras lo dejaba pasar y le mostraba la pequeña sala dentro de la suit._

- Si, y el motivo de mi visita es solicitar su ayuda para una investigación, el Sargento Booth, opina que ustedes son los mejores en sus respectivos campos, y yo pretendo reunir el equipo de el Sargento Booth para la investigación.

- Booth lo envió a buscarnos, no se por que eso no me suena como Booth-_dijo Hodgins con mayor sospecha en su mirada._

- No he dicho que el Sargento Booth me envió a buscarlos a ustedes, precisamente, él indico que lo que se necesitaba en esta investigación era unos, y utilizo sus palabras, Squints, además dijo que sus Squints eran los mejores. De allí que los necesitamos en la investigación.

- Y como usted nos encontró? Porque si Booth no le envió directamente con nosotros asumo que no fue el quien le dio nuestro paradero, además Booth no sabe en que parte de Francia nos encontramos…

- Jack… por favor, que importa como nos encontró.

- Pero Ange…-_Angela solo le lanzo una mirada significativa y se giro hacia el General._

- Dígame General, ya usted hablo con Brennan, es ella parte de la investigación, y Cam ella ya esta enterada, Donde procesaríamos la evidencia de decidir ayudar, podríamos ver a Booth?

- Si podrán ver al Sargento Booth, pero atreves de video conferencia con el Jefersonian, que es donde se procesaría la evidencia, de hecho una parte ya esta de camino por solicitud de la Dra. Saroyan, quien ya aseguro su colaboración en esta investigación. Y en cuanto a la Dra. Brennan, ella será contactada entre mañana y pasado, la isla donde se encuentra no es muy accesible. Pero tendríamos una respuesta a más tardar en dos días.

- No se si lo mejor es dejar a Bren para el final.

- Tu crees que la Dra. B se niegue a participar.

- Bren se fue a esa isla por…-_pero en ese momento Angela recordó que el General esta allí y cambio la dirección-_el proyecto en el que esta es muy importante, he, no se si ella lo quiera dejar o lo pueda dejar.

- Soy consiente de ello, pero espero poder convencer a la Dra. Brennan

- Se ve que usted no la conoce- _dijo Hodgins con humor_

- Bueno, nada esta dicho, pero entonces contamos con su participación, entiendo que ustedes están de vacaciones, pero la necesidad y urgencia de esta investigación, me compele a insistir.

_Hodgins miro unos segundos a Angela, y el general estaba seguro que estaban conversando sin palabras, tras un par de minutos Hodgins dijo:_

- Esta bien, cuente con nosotros. Arreglare todo para salir hoy mismo y estaremos en el Jefersonian para cuando usted consiga convencer a la Dra. B. si es que lo logra.

- Magnifico,- _el general se levanto y estrecho las manos de la pareja-_ llamare a la Dra. Saroyan e informare que ustedes están en camino para colaborar con la investigación, Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

- General, no es necesario que llame a Cam, yo la llamare mas tarde, mientras mi esposo arregla todo para salir, no se preocupe por nosotros o Cam, su única preocupación debería ser Bren, ella será difícil de convencer, Hasta luego. _ Y con esto ya había superado 2 obstáculos pensaba mientras salía del hotel, tomo un taxi y saco su teléfono una ves mas, espero a que respondieran y dijo._

- Capitán Sanders, espero que ya este listo para salir, tiene todo preparado, la carta y a la gente para su arribo.

- Si General, todo en orden, incluso las modificaciones en las oficinas, se instalo y adecuo todo como lo pidió.

-Perfecto, no olvide mis instrucciones, cuento con usted para esto, necesito que ella acepte dejar la excavación, haga todo cuanto este en su poder para convencerla si la carta no es suficiente, entendido?

- Si señor, deje todos en mis manos, no se preocupe, ella no se rehusara

El Capitán Sanders, recontaba en su mente las ordenes precisas del General, mientras caminaba presuroso hacia la tienda que le indicaron era en la que trabajaba actualmente la Dra. Brennan, _haga todo cuanto este en su poder para convencerla_, esas fueron las palabras exactas del General, y no podía defraudarlo, esta misión, por irónico que sonara, parecía mas difícil que rescatar soldados del enemigo, pero el haría lo posible, con un ultimo suspiro entro a la tienda y se encontró con la que suponía era la Doctora Temperance Brennan, era el momento de la verdad.

- Buen día, disculpe, es usted la Dra. Brennan. -_pero no obtuvo respuesta, intento aclarándose la garganta, pero aun así ella no se giro, lo que sea que estaba examinando era demasiado interesante y requería de toda su concentración. La única forma de llamar su atención será acercarse, decidió, camino la corta distancia y volvió a llamar su atención._

- Disculpe es usted la Dra. Brennan?-_en ese momento ella pareció escucharlo y lentamente se giro _

- Si, soy la Dra. Brennan, y usted es?

- O si, disculpe la interrupción, Dra. Brennan, soy el Capitán Joshua Sanders, Armada,- _ y componiendo la cara mas resignada y con doliente posible saco la carta, y la extendió hacia ella_-Y debo entregarle esto._- no añadió nada mas y observo mientras el rostro de la mujer mostraba gradualmente el reconocimiento de la situación, aun mas cuando los ojos de ella bailaron sobre la carta un para de veces para regresar a el con mayor confusión._

- Que significa esto, Capitán, esta carta no dice …, en esta carta…-_le costaba hablar, le costaba respirar-_que es lo que debo entender con esto?

- Dra. Brennan, yo no se mucho mas que usted al momento, lo que se es que la situación es urgente y requerimos de usted inmediatamente, si usted acepta esta todo listo para que partamos y llegaremos a la base mañana muy temprano, allí podría pedir mayor explicaciones, yo solo sigo ordenes, siento no poder darle mayor información.

_El silencio se volvió solemne y solo fue interrumpido por la vos de una mujer que entro en ese instante a la carpa._

- Dra. Brennan, la Dra. Young esta muy preocupada…., adonde va Dra. Brennan? Que pasa?

- Srta. Wick, no tengo tiempo para explicarle, solo necesito que le diga a la Dra. Young, que me ausentare por un par de días, y además quiero que supervise los avances de la excavación, volveré en cuanto pueda, - _y cambiando de dirección Bones se dirigió al Capitán. _- deme unos minutos lo encontrare en la entrada de la excavación, solo tomare un para de cosas para el viaje.

_Y con esto desapareció de la tienda, la otra mujer intentaba procesar todo y parecía contemplarlo al mismo tiempo, y luego de unos segundos dijo._

- Es por el Agente Booth, no es cierto, Oho por Dios! El no puede!, Dios _- pero no escucho lo demás pues la joven salió tras su mentora y el deshizo su camino a la entrada de la excavación, todo fue mas simple de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Al llegar allí tomo la radio para llamar a la base aérea que los esperaba para sacarlos de allí y llevarlos, seria una misión completa una vez que ella estuviera allá._

_Ningún email en la vida lo había hecho más feliz, como el que acababa de recibir, todo estaba listo y pronto, muy pronto todo se resolvería. Leyó una vez mas, esta vez no pudo evitar hacerlo en voz alta._

_**General Sumers.**_

_**Misión completa. Objetivo asegurado. Llegaremos mañana a las 0700 horas.**_

_**Capitán Sanders.**_

_Era un email corto, pero aseguraba el éxito de la investigación, ahora el último cabo suelto._

- Sargento Preston.

- Si, General.

-Donde esta el Sargento Booth y sus hombres

- entrenamiento de reconocimiento táctico General, deberían estar de vuelta para las 0400, Señor.

- Perfecto. En cuanto llegue comuníquele que debe estar en mi oficina a las 0700, Sargento. Ahora retírese.

-Si Señor.

_Terriblemente cansado Booth se dirigió a la oficina del General esa mañana, tan pocos placeres en su vida, y el dormir no era uno de ellos últimamente, pero apenas dos horas de sueño no eran ni remotamente suficientes. Aun así toco a la puerta y paso al ser ordenado. Por algún motivo Booth sabía que su día seria uno de locos._

- Sargento Booth, tome asiento, le tengo noticias muy importantes. Conseguí los squints que necesitaba, para la investigación. Que le parece?

_Booth lo miro inquisitivamente por unos segundos, algo no estaba bien pero no sabia que aun, tal vez no era nada, pero su instinto le decía que había algo mas que el General no le quería decir._

-Si, cuando empiezo con la investigación…- _pero unos golpes en la puerta de la oficina lo interrumpieron, el al igual que el general se levanto._

Eran las 0650 de la mañana y el pequeño avión aterrizaba en la base militar, Brennan no había emitido una sola palabra durante todo el vuelo y tampoco había logrado descansar nada, imágenes de cosas horribles pasaban por su mente, Booth muerto, o terriblemente herido, ahogándose o quemándose, siendo torturado y cientos de escenarios que se escondía tras la carta, la abrió una ves mas y por enésima vez desde que la recibió, quiso que tuviera mas información, quiso que fuera clara y precisa, quería que le dijera la verdad y a la vez se consolaba en la ambigüedad de la misma, porque tal vez Booth estaría bien, tal vez todo era un gran error, la volvió a leer. Y contuvo, por no sabia cuantas veces durante el vuelo, el llanto que inútil la embargaba.

**Estimada Doctora Brennan.**

**Me es ingrato tener que solicitar de esta manera y bajo estas circunstancias su inmediata presencia en la Base Militar Bagram. Base a la que fuera asignado el ****Master Sergeant Booth, y por el cual soy consiente de su relación de trabajo y amistad. Quisiera ser mas especifico en el porque de la necesidad de su presencia, pero las circunstancia me impiden dar detalles mayores por esta vía. **

**Atentamente**

**General ****Anthony Sumers**

_Mientras descendía del avión y seguía la Capitán Sanders hacia las oficinas del complejo militar, Bones no pudo evitar preguntarse, los cómos y los por ques de todo, y también pensar que tal vez, tal vez nunca debieron dejar Washington. Frente a un edificio pequeño el Capitan se detuvo. _

-Estamos aquí Dra. Brennan- _ella solo asintió y lo siguió hacia el interior del edificio, una puerta, pero todo fue borroso cuando el capitán la abrió por que allí frente a ella, perfectamente bien, esta Seeley Booth, entero y perfecto._

_Cuando alguien golpeo a la puerta Booth no pudo haber adivinado jamás quien estaría del otro lado, apenas Booth estaba preguntando cuando empezarían la investigación, cuando los golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron, y ambos el General y el se levantaron al crujido de la puerta al abrirse, jamás en toda su vida el abría imagina lo que paso después._

- Oho, Booth estas bien- _ la voz áspera pero plagada de emociones de Bones lo asalto, y cuando ella se tiro prácticamente en sus brazos, eso lo desconcertó aun mas. Lo siguiente lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Un golpe seco en el rostro y un empujón._

- Por que demonios tenías que hacerme esto. _Dijo empujando la carta sobre su pecho y una ves que el la sostuvo ella se alejo y dijo._

- Como veo que estas bien yo me voy. Esto ha sido inaceptable Booth, jamás creí que podrías jugar con eso.- _y con eso Bones salió de la oficina y tras de ella el General, dejando un muy confundido y molesto Booth. En que demonios lo había metido el General, y por que Bones estaba tan molesta._

_=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=_

**BIEN? MAL?, PESIMO? NINGUNA DE LAS ANTERIORES. DIGANME SI ESTOY POR BUEN CAMINO.**


End file.
